gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise and glory of ancient empires/Buildings
This page explains all the buildings in Rise and glory of ancient empires. List of buildings *Administrative buildings: **Small Settlement Center **Large Settlement Center **Small village Center **Large Village Center **Small Town Center **Large Town Center **Small City Center **Large City Center **Metropolis Center *Resource collection buildings: **Food: ***Homestead ***Basic Smallholding ***Small Wheat Farm (from this building, you can choose between Livestock Holding or Wheat Farm) ****Wheat Farm (requires more citizen but greatly improves food production) *****Irrigated Farm *****Large Wheat Farm *****Plantation *****Large Plantation ****Livestock Holding (requires no additional workers but food production is less improved) *****Cattle Farm *****Large Cattle Farm **Bricks: ***Reed Bed ***Reed Gatherers ***Reed Brick Makers ***Basic Brick Plant ***Brick Plant ***Large Brick Plant ***Brick Works ***Advances Brick Works **Wood: ***Woodsmans' Hut ***Large Woodsmans' Hut ***Simple Wood Mill ***Wood Mill ***Large Wood Mill ***Advanced Wood Mill ***Lumb Yard ***Advanced Lumb Yard **Gold: ***Gold Prospectors' Hut ***Gold Ore Gatherers' Hut ***Simple Shaft Gold Mine ***Multi Shaft Gold Mine ***Deep Shaft Gold Mine ***Extremely Deep Shaft Gold Mine ***Gold Mine and Vault ***Advanced Gold Mine and Vault **Copper: ***Copper Deposit ***Copper Excavation ***Copper Mine ***Open Cast Copper Mine ***Large Open Cast Copper Mine ***Spread Copper Mine ***Copper Compound ***Large Copper Compound **Tin: ***Tin Deposit ***Tin Excavation ***Tin Mine ***Open Cast Tin Mine ***Large Open Cast Tin Mine ***Spread Tin Mine ***Tin Compound ***Large Tin Compound **Horses: ***Basic Horse Paddock ***Horse Paddock ***Large Horse Paddock ***Basic Horse Holding ***Horse Holding ***Large Horse Holding ***Horse Farm ***Advanced Horse Farm **Gems: ***Gem Prospectors' Hut ***Gem Gatherers' Hut ***Basic Gem Mine ***Gem Mine ***Large Gem Mine ***Deep Shaft Gem Mine ***Deep Core Gem Mine ***Extremely Deep Core Gem Mine **Incense: ***Incense Collector ***Large Incense Collector ***Basic Incense Farm ***Incense Farm ***Large Incense Farm ***Basic Incense Plantation ***Incense Plantation ***Large Incense Plantation *Military buildings: **Infantry Barracks: ***Infantry Barracks ***Battle Infantry Barracks ***Trained Infantry Barracks ***Heavy Infantry Barracks **Archers Barracks: ***Skirmisher Barracks ***Archer Barracks ***Combat Archer Barracks **Cavalry Barracks: ***Stables ***Cavalry Stables ***Heavy Cavalry Stables *Military support buildings: **Blacksmith (improves quality of all infantry troops) **Workshop (improves quality of all siege troops) **Armory (improves armor) **Archer Academy (improves quality of all skirmisher troops) **Equine Academy (improves quality of all cavalry and skirmish cavalry troops) **Training Gounds (improve morale of all military units): ***Small Training Gound ***Medium Training Gound ***Large Training Gound ***Training Complex *Religious buildings: **Shrine **Temple **Large Temple **Temple Complex **Large Temple Complex *Education and Research buildings: **University **Library **Guilds **School *Healthcare buildings: **Herbalist **Doctor **Hospital **Clinic *Markets (only one Market per city is allowed): **Street Traders **Bazaar **Marketplace **Grand Marketplace **Harbour Market (only in coastal cities) **Slave Market *City Forts: **Small Fort **Medium Fort **Large Fort *City Walls: **Stockade **Walls **City Walls **Improved City Walls **Reinforced City Walls *Docks: **Fishing Yard **Dock **Shipyard **Naval Architect *Guilds (each faction can build all Guilds just once): **Armourers' Guilds: ***Novice Armourers' Guild ***Veteran Armourers' Guild ***Master Armourers' Guild ***Grand Master Armourers' Guild **Sheldmakers' Guilds: ***Novice Sheldmakers' Guild ***Veteran Sheldmakers' Guild ***Master Sheldmakers' Guild ***Grand Master Sheldmakers' Guild **Weaponsmiths' Guilds: ***Novice Weaponsmiths' Guild ***Veteran Weaponsmiths' Guild ***Master Weaponsmiths' Guild ***Grand Master Weaponsmiths' Guild **Officers' Guilds: ***Novice Officers' Guild ***Veteran Officers' Guild ***Master Officers' Guild ***Grand Master Officers' Guild **Horse Armourers' Guilds: ***Novice Horse Armourers' Guild ***Veteran Horse Armourers' Guild ***Master Horse Armourers' Guild ***Grand Master Horse Armourers' Guild **Horse Academies: ***Novice Horse Academy ***Veteran Horse Academy ***Master Horse Academy ***Grand Master Horse Academy **Other Guilds: ***Diplomacy Guild ***Spies' Guild ***Assassins' Guild ***Merchants' Guild Building costs and upgrades Administrative buildings Food gathering buildings Bricks gathering building Wood gathering buildings Gold gathering buildings Copper gathering buildings Tin gathering buildings Horses gathering buildings Gems gathering buildings Incense gathering buildings Infantry Barracks Standard Infantry Barracks Battle Infantry Barracks Trained Infantry Barracks Heavy Infantry Barracks Skirmisher Barracks Skirmisher Barracks Archer Barracks Combat Archer Barracks Cavalry Stables Stables Cavalry Stables Heavy Cavalry Stables Military support buildings Religious buildings Educational and research buildings Healthcare buildings Markets City fortifications Docks Guilds Category:Sub pages